crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash Nitro Kart
This page contains a list of quotes of what the various characters in Crash Nitro Kart say during cutscenes and while racing. Crash Bandicoot In-game *"Wow-wee!" *"Woah!" *"WOAH!" hit *"Yow!" hit *"WoAH!" hit *"Wo-wo-wo-wo-wo-wO-WOAH!" out *"Ah-ahyayayayah!" out *"Woah-ho-ho-ho-WAHOO!" out *"Woah." *"WAAAAA!" Falling *"WOAH!" Falling *"Wah-hoo!" *"Woah...!" Falling *"Woah...!" Falling *"Ha-ha!" *"Haha!" *"Heehee!" *"Heheh!" *"Heeheehee...!" *"Heehee, haha-haha!" *"Yee-hah!" *"Booyah!" *"Yah-hoo!" *"Wah-hoo!" *"Hoo-hoo!" *"YEE-HAH!" *"Boo'yah!" *"Wahoo!" *"Ooooh! Hoo-hoo-hoo!" *"(snoring)" ''Loss Cutscenes *"(snoring)" cutscene *"Hmm?" cutscene *"Weheha!" defeating Krunk *"Heheheheh!" introduction *"Oh!" Bandicoot true ending *"Heheheh!" Bandicoot true ending *"(snoring)" Bandicoot true ending Aku Aku In-game *"Wrong way." the wrong way *"Turn around."'' the wrong way'' *"Try the other way." the wrong way *"You're off course." the wrong way *"Better luck next time." driver *"Here you go." driver *"Be more careful next time."'' driver'' *"That was a close call."'' driver'' *"Careful; you were out of bounds." driver *"Do not attack your friends." friendly fire *"Attack your opponent, not your teammate." friendly fire *"Be careful who you attack." friendly fire Cutscenes *"Well, I've heard you can lose a lot of weight on it."'' cutscene'' *"Something's wrong. That's not sunlight...!" cutscene Hints *"You will have to race in order to win the Galaxy Circuit and go home. To compete in a race, drive onto a warp pad with a vortex on it. Finish the race in 1st place to win a Trophy. Collect Trophies to create additional vortexes to more tracks. Good luck and drive fast." of Team Bandicoot *"This is Sparky, your robotic assistant. Sparky can save your progress, switch your driver and display information that will help you along in the Galaxy Circuit. You can contact Sparky by pressing the start button." Menu, first time only *"A Warp Pad is your gateway to a race. To compete in a race, drive onto a warp pad with a vortex on it, and you will be transported to the track. Finish the race in 1st place to win a Trophy. Collect Trophies to create vortexes to other tracks." approaching "Inferno Island" *"You must have enough Trophies in order to create a vortex to a new track. You can earn Trophies by racing on other tracks and placing 1st in that race." approaching locked tracks *"To challenge this World Champion, you must win 1st place in all the races on this world." enough Trophies *"You do not have enough Keys to compete in this event" Crystal Challenge Without getting a Key *"You need a Key to activate this World Gate. A Key is obtained by placing 1st in a race against a World Champion. To challenge a World Champion, you must win a Trophy for each track on this World." a World Gate without winning a Key *"You do not have enough Keys to activate this World Gate. Keys are earned by placing 1st in a race against a World Champion. To challenge a World Champion, you must win a Trophy for each track on this World." a World Gate with insufficiant Keys *"You need all four Keys from each World to challenge the Galactic Champion." Velo without all four Keys *"If you hop off of a jump, you'll get a boost when you land. The longer you're in the air, the larger your boost will be." your first Trophy *"When taking a turn your Kart will slow down. To avoid slowing down, start a Power Slide by pressing and holding the Hop Button while turning. The Power Slide ends when your Kart hits anything or goes out of bounds." your second Trophy *"While in a Power Slide, the Boost Gauge will appear. When the gauge goes from green to red, the exhaust on your Kart will turn black. Press the Boost Button to get a boost before the gauge expires." your third Trophy *"Congratulations. You have activated this World Gate. Enter the gate to travel to a new world, where you will find additional tracks to compete in. Good Luck." a Key *"In a CNK Challenge, the letters C, N and K are hidden on the track. You must collect all the letters and come in 1st place to win a CNK Color Token." entering a CNK Challenge *"You must finish a Relic Race in a fast enough time to win a Relic. You can improve your time by breaking Time Crates, which will stop the clock for up to 3 seconds." entering a Relic Race *"Collect every Crystal in the arena before time runs out, and you will win a prize." approaching a Crystal Challenge *"After preforming a Slide Boost, the Boost Gauge will begin to fill up again. When it turns red, hit the Boost Button to get another more powerful boost. 3 Slide Boosts in a row make a Slide Boost Combo which will give you maximum speed." your fourth Trophy *"After a Boost Combo, the Boost Counter will appear. It will count any additional boosts until your Kart returns to normal speed. With enough practice, you can maintain boost speed for an entire race." your fifth Trophy *"When you enter a vortex, Sparky will ask which member of your team you want to race with. To better your chances of winning, choose the driver best suited for the track." your sixth Trophy *"At the starting line, your Boost Gauge will appear. Press the Gas Button to fill the gauge. If the gauge is in the red zone when the light turns green, you'll get a boost." completing "Frozen Frenzy" *"The Boost Gauge will only boost your Kart if it's in the red zone. Once the Boost Gauge is full, it will expire. Remember, that the fuller the gauge is, the larger your boost will be." your seventh Trophy *"When I reset your Kart, the Boost gauge will appear as I lower you onto the track. Press the Gas Button to fill the gauge. If it's in the red zone when your Kart lands, you'll get a boost." your eighth Trophy *"If you drive over a surface that slows your Kart, you can prevent slowing down by boosting, or using an Invincibility Mask Power Up." your ninth Trophy *"The Bowling Bomb will detonate either when it hits something or when you press the Power Up Button. Detonation will affect any Kart in its blast radius." completing "Desert Storm" *"You can knock off a TNT Crate stuck on your head by hopping repeatedly." your tenth Trophy *"To make tight turns, Brake Slide by holding down the Brake Button while turning hard in the direction you want to go." your eleventh Trophy *"Wumpa Fruit will make your Kart go faster. Collect 10 Wumpa Fruit to Juice Up your Kart and make your Power Ups stronger." your twelfth Trophy *"You do not have enough Relics to race on this track." approaching Hyper Spaceway without 12 Relics *"To compete in a Gem Cup, you must have enough tokens of the same color." a Gem Cup without 4 CNK Tokens of that color *"A Gem Cup is a series of races where you're awarded points for each race. If you have the most points at the end of the cup, you will win a Gem." entering a Gem Cup *"Congratulations. You win a Trophy!" a Trophy *"Well done. You've won a Key." a Key *"Wonderful. You've won a Token!" a Token *"Super Job. You've won a Relic." a Relic *"Congratulations! You have won a Gem." a Colored Gem Coco Bandicoot In-game *"Roxxor!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Woohoo! Yeah!" *"Hot Coco!" *"Uwieee!" *"My kart rules!" *"Hehehehoo!" *"Neat effect!" *"Ooh, spooky!" *"Okay, thats scary!" *"Ha-hoo, creepy!" *"Ow!" hit *"Hey!" hit *"Geh!" hit *"Whoa!" hit *"Yow!" hit *"Suxxor!" hit *"Whoa boy!" out *"Whoooa!" out *"Definitely not good!" Squished *"I - can't - breathe!" Squished *"Uh-oh!" Falling *"Oopsy!" Falling *"Nuts!" Falling *"Oh no!" *"Got a present for ya!" Attacking *"From Coco with love!" Attacking *"Oops, did I do that?" Attacking *"Haha, look at that!" Attacking *"Sorry!" Attacking *"No prob!" Attacking *"Haha not a chance!" hit with a shield *"Aww, maybe next time!" hit with a shield *"Na-a-ah!" hit with a shield *"I don't think so!" hit with a shield *"Coming through!" Approaching *"Guess who?" Approaching *"No peeking yet!" Approaching *"Who could it be?" Approaching *"How's the view back there?" Passing *"Catch me if you can!" Passing *"Nananana na nah!" Passing *"Uh-huh!" Passing *"(Hums Crash Nitro Kart theme)" *"Bandicoot power!" *"Waaahoo!" *"Hang on!" Cutscenes *"I hacked his brain to put him to sleep! He looked like he needed some, the poor shark thingy." defeating Nash *"Huh?" introduction *"Ahahaha!" introduction *"Huh...?" introduction *"Yes! Oh yeah!" defeating Norm *"Great! Send us home!"'' defeating Velo without all Relics'' *"That's not fair!" defeating Velo without all Relics *"Emperor Velo was a robot...!?" Bandicoot true ending *"Is '''that the real Velo?" Bandicoot true ending *"Hehehahahahaha!" Bandicoot true ending Crunch Bandicoot In-game *"Geronimo!" airtime *"Look out below!" airtime *"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" *"Yeah, baby!" *"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout." *"Gotta love it!" *"Huhu, what a rush!" Boosting *"Yeah, baby, c'mon!" *"Stealthy!" invisibility powerup *"Outta sight!" invisibility powerup *"Mmmmm!" hit *"Omph!" hit *"Argh!" hit *"Grr, That didn't hurt!" hit *"Hmm. No pain no gain!" hit *"Woewoewoewa!" out *"Bluh! That'll leave a mark..." hit *"I can't feel the left side of my body." hit *"Bleh! My spleen!" hit *"Too late!" Falling *"Goin' down!" Falling *"Oh, not today!" Falling *"I didn't get to eat yet!" Falling *"Ahhhh!" Falling *"Fine aho!" *"Get some!" *"Better buckle up, buddy!" *"Time to rock and roll, baby!" *"Try that again, I dare you!" hit with a shield *"Is that all you got?" hit with a shield *"Now you got me angry!" hit with a shield *"Come on, it's pain time!" *"Make way!" Approaching *"Move it or lose it!" Approaching *"Better watch your six! Heheheh... " Approaching *"Comin' atcha baby! Hahaha!" Approaching *"See you at the finish line! Heheh!" Passing *"What, can't keep up?!" Passing *"You sure taking your sweet time!" Passing *"Eat dust, sucker!" Passing *"Hey! How's my exhaust taste?" Passing *"Show Crunch what ya can do, baby!" *"Yeah!" Cutscenes *"That diet's a joke." cutscene *"But ya can't keep it off. Just eat less and exercise more." cutscene *"Yeah!" defeating Nash *"You lost, buddy!" defeating Nash *"HAhahahaeheh!" introduction *"Huh?" introduction *"Mmm, I feel good!" defeating Norm *"Both of you make a good team too." defeating Norm *"We're not going anywhere! We'll keep racing if that's what it takes." defeating Velo *"They just don't make'em like they used to." Bandicoot true ending *"HahehehehHA!" Bandicoot true ending *"Time to go home. You'll do that for us, right little guy?" Bandicoot true ending Dr. Neo Cortex In-game *"Oh, my!" airtime *"Yee-haw!" airtime *"Ah, the wind in my hair...!" airtime *"Woah-huhuhuhuhuu!" *"Yes!" *"Excellent!" *"Ah, now the tables have turned." *"Aha! The advantage I need!" *"Now you see me, now you don't!" invisibility powerup *"Now you see me, now I'' don't! (giggles)" ''invisibility powerup *"Ouch!" hit *"Wah-haaaaa!" *"D'oh!" hit *"Oh! That did not feel good." hit *"Oh! That hurt!" hit *"Yes, that hurt..." hit *"Oh, my head!" hit *"Ooh! My body...!" Squished *"...I need a chiropractor..." Squished *"GRAVITY!" Falling *"Oh no, not again." Falling *"Here we go again..." Falling *"Here you go!" Attacking *"Advantage - Cortex." Attacking *"Take that!" Attacking *"Boo-yah." Attacking *"Bada bing, bada boom." Attacking *"All too easy." Attacking *"Hohohoho! Try again." hit with a shield *"Better luck next time...!" hit with a shield *"Out of my way!" Approaching *"Make way for Earth's finest!" Approaching *"The doctor is in!" Approaching *"I'm on your six!" Approaching *"Muahahahahaha!" Passing *"You will never best me!" Passing *"The race is mine!" Passing *"The P to the A to the S to the S!" Passing *"(sobbing)" Loss *"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Ooh! Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Ooh! Yes. Yes. Yes." Victory Cutscenes *"Oh, how can I defeat those pesty Bandicoots? Hmm... And conquer the world of course!" cutscene *"Yes, yes, I know you can Tiny, but you failed so many, many, many times... Tiny! Go see if Dr. N.Gin requires assistance!" cutscene *"Oh...!" cutscene *"What have you done, you miserable marsupi-?!" cutscene *"I would hardly call these games a challenge! We'll win easily!" Team Cortex is selected *"Muahahahahahah!" defeating Krunk *"All too easy!" defeating Krunk *"Trouble? I won't make trouble. At least not until I've conquered my planet first!" defeating Krunk *"But this one lost." defeating Nash *"Ehehahahah! And sharks make such silly demands, too!" defeating Nash *"Ohohohohoh! Yes, yes." introduction *"Yes! Yes!" defeating the Norms *"Go away, you filthy clown!" defeating the Norms *"Mime, clown, it's close enough! With their painted faces and tattoos and stupid little honker things that just..." defeating the Norms *"Good, good. Now whip up that vortex of yours and send us back to Earth." defeating Velo without all relics *"I do. Big Emperor Velo can't stand the fact he lost!" defeating Velo without all relics *"Ha! Nothing to it!" defeating Velo without all relics *"(laughs) I am so good...! Who knew it would be this easy...? Ha ha ha! A robot? How quaint." Cortex true ending *"(straining) Ooh-! Oh-! Will you-! Oh, you-!" Cortex true ending *"So, Emperor Velo XXVII! We meet at last, face to face!" Cortex true ending *"Back off! I can handle it." Cortex true ending *"Now! On to Earth!" Cortex true ending *"This isn't Earth!" Cortex true ending *"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Tiny." Cortex true ending *"Tiny! YOU BUFFOON!" Cortex true ending Dr. N. Gin In-game *"Increased airtime!" airtime *"Higher! Higher!" airtime *"Yes! Yes!" airtime *"Up, up and away!" airtime *"I feel like a balloon!" airtime *"Yes! Increased speed!" Boosting *"Faster, mine kart! FASTER!" Boosting *"Again! Again!" Boosting *"Oh my! Oh my!" Boosting *"I am no longer visible!" invisibility powerup *"Invisibility, my old friend...! (maniacal laughter) ...I'm scary, no?" invisibility powerup *"Whoah!" hit *"Noooooo!"' hit *"Ahhhhhh!" hit *"Ohhhhhh!" hit *"Owwwwww!" hit *"...Oh, that feels good~!" hit *"Ahh! Loss! Of! Friction!" out *"Can't, regain, control!" out *"I'm, losin' control!" out *"Help movin' spinnin' goin'!" (?) out *"This defies physics!" *"Oh my, this defies physics!" *"NOOOOOO!" Falling *"WHYYYYYY!?" Falling *"9.81 metres per second squared!" Falling *"This would be a good time for a parachute!" Falling *"Try to out-manouver THIS!" Attacking *"Hey... One for tHE ROAD!" Attacking *"Hang on, you're going for a ride!" Attacking *"Ohohohoh! Do you like that~?" Attacking *"Can you feel the heat? Can you feel it!?" Attacking *"Heheheheh, too bad!" hit with a shield *"Huhuhuhuhu, you hit NOTHING!" hit with a shield *"Mhmmhmhm, try again...!" hit with a shield *"Missed me, missed me! Look at yourself, what do you see? Ugly!"' 'hit with a shield *"Hey, right BE'HIND YOU'!" Approaching *"Hey, can't shake me, huh? (chuckles)" Approaching *"(deranged laughter)" Approaching *"Look out, I'm gaining on you!" Approaching *"I'm right behind you- kidding! (giggles)" Approaching *"I'm ahead, I'm ahead!" Passing *"With my kart, I can't lose!" Passing *"Ooooh, can't keep up?" Passing *"You make me laugh, hoo-hoo!" Passing *"Are you looking at me!? ... Who are you looking at?" Passing *"I just won, I just won!" Victory *"(sighs) ...What shall become of me?" Loss Cutscenes *"Dingodile, throw the switch!" cutscene *"What did you break now?!" cutscene *"Uh oh!" Team Cortex is selected *"(giggles excitedly)" Team Cortex is selected *"Cybernetic sharks! We should try that, yes, yes, they could make great henchmen!" defeating Nash *"It appears to me he'd fit right in!" defeating Nash *"Wha...?" introduction *"No no! He's a mime!" defeating the Norms *"EARTH! WE MADE IT! Hehehe!" Cortex true ending Tiny Tiger In-game *"Tiny no lose to puny person!" *"Tiny laugh at you now! HaHA!" *"Look at me, I'm Tiny!" *"AWOOOO!" *"(growls)" *"Tiny fly!" airtime *"Tiny go fast!" Boosting *"Tiny need speed!" Boosting *"Turbo Tiny!" Boosting *"Where Tiny go? You can't see Tiny!" invisibility powerup *"Where did Tiny go? I don't see Tiny." invisibility powerup *"Ye-ouch!" hit *"OUCH!" hit *"Tiny dizzy..." hit *"Tiny head hurt..." hit *"Woah-oah-oah-oah!" out *"Ow!" hit *"Tiny fall!" Falling *"Tiny mistake." Falling *"Then, fall down..." Falling *"Puny kart go boom!" Attacking *"Tiny smash puny kart!" Attacking *"Tiny knock you out!" Attacking *"BING! BANG! BOOM!" Attacking *"And you go boom!" Attacking *"BOOM BOOM BOOM!" Attacking *"You make Tiny laugh! Ha-ha!" hit with a shield *"Ha! Missed Tiny!" hit with a shield *"You can't hit Tiny! hit with a shield *"Here comes Tiny!" Approaching *"Better run to mommy!" Approaching *"Tiny no like you!" Passing *"Tiny win race now!" Passing *"Big guy jump high...!" airtime *"You can't beat Tiny." Cutscenes *"BANDICOOTS!!! I can squash Bandicoots!" cutscene *"(growls)" cutscene *"Whoa!" Team Cortex is selected *"Heheheheh!" defeating Krunk *"Tiny's planet number one!" defeating Krunk *"Eh?" introduction *"(whispering) Huh? Tiny doesn't get it." defeating Velo without all relics Uka Uka In-game *"Wrong way!" the wrong way *"Turn around!" the wrong way *"Go the other way!"'' the wrong way'' *"Try the right direction!" the wrong way *"That's no way to win!" the wrong way *"Get back in there!" driver *"Don't fail me!"'' driver'' *"You'd better win this!" driver *"Try. Driving. ON THE TRACK!"'' driver'' *"You're out of bounds!" driver *"Don't attack your own team!" friendly fire *"CRETIN! Aim for the enemies!" friendly fire *"Watch it, you hit your team mate!" friendly fire Hints *"You will have to race in order to win the galaxy circuit and save earth for us to conquer. To compete in a race, drive onto a warp pad with a vortex on it. Finish the race in 1st place to win a Trophy. Collect Trophies to create additional vortexes to more tracks. Drive fast, and don't fail me. of Team Cortex. *"Sparky will keep a record of all the hints I have given you. You can contact Sparky by pressing the start button." Menu, first time only *"You need all four keys from each world champion to challenge the Galactic Champion." Velo without all four Keys *"You need a Key to activate this World Gate. A Key is obtained by placing 1st in a race against a World Champion. To challenge the World Champion, you must win a Trophy for each track on this World." a World Gate without winning a Key *"You do not have enough Keys to activate this World Gate. Keys are earned by placing 1st in the race against a World Champion. To challenge the World Champion, you must win a Trophy for each track on this World." a World Gate with insufficiant Keys *"Excellent! You have activated this world gate! Enter the gate to travel to a new world, where you will find additional tracks to compete in. VICTORY WILL BE OURS!" a World Gate *"To challenge this world's Champion, you must win 1st place in all the races on this world." a World Champion without enough Trophies *"To compete in a Gem Cup, you must have enough tokens of the same colour." a Gem Cup without 4 CNK Tokens of that color *"You do not have enough Relics to race on this track." approaching Hyper Spaceway without 12 Relics *"You do not have enough Trophies to compete in these events." condition *"You do not have enough Keys to compete in this event." Crystal Challenge Without getting a Key *"A Warp Pad is your gateway to a race. To compete in a race, drive onto a warp pad with a vortex on it and you will be transported to a track. Finish the race in 1st place to win a Trophy. Collect Trophies to create vortexes to other tracks." approaching "Inferno Island" *"You must have enough Keys in order to activate a world gate, and gain access to a new world. Keys are earned by placing 1st in a race against a World Champion." approaching locked World Gates *"You must have enough Trophies in order to create a vortex to a new track. You can earn Trophies by racing on other tracks and placing 1st in those races." approaching locked tracks *"Sparky can switch your driver, display hints and save your progress. You can summon Sparky by pressing the start button." Condition *"If you hop off of a jump, you'll get a boost when you land. The longer you're in the air, the larger your boost will be." your first Trophy *"When taking a turn, your Kart will slow down. To avoid slowing down, start a Power Slide by pressing and holding the Hop Button while turning. The Power Slide ends if your Kart hits anything or goes out of bounds." your second Trophy *"While in a Power Slide, the Boost Gauge will appear. When the gauge goes from green to red, the exhaust on your Kart will turn black. Press the Boost Button to get a boost before the gauge expires." your third Trophy *"After preforming a Slide Boost, the Boost Gauge will begin to fill up again. When it turns red, hit the Boost Button to get another more powerful boost. 3 Slide Boosts in a row make a Slide Boost Combo, which will give you maximum speed!" your fourth Trophy *"After a Boost Combo, the Boost Counter will appear. It will count any additional boost, until your Kart returns to normal speed. With enough practice, you can maintain boost speed for an entire race." your fifth Trophy *"When you enter a vortex, Sparky will ask which member of your team you want to race with. To better your chances of winning, choose the best driver for the track." your sixth Trophy *"At the starting line, your Boost Gauge will appear. Press the Gas Button to fill the gauge. If the gauge is in the red zone when the light turns green, you'll get a boost." completing "Frozen Frenzy" *"The Boost Gauge will only boost your Kart if it's in the red zone. Once the Boost Gauge is full, it will expire. Remember, that the fuller the gauge is, the larger your boost will be." your seventh Trophy *"When I reset your Kart, the Boost gauge will appear as I lower you onto the track. Press the Gas Button to fill the gauge. If it's in the red zone when your Kart lands, you'll get a boost." your eighth Trophy *"If you drive over a surface that slows your Kart, you can prevent slowing down by boosting, or using an Invincibility Mask Power Up." your ninth Trophy *"The Bowling Bomb will detonate either when it hits something or when you press the Power Up Button. Detonation will affect any Kart in its blast radius." completing "Desert Storm" *"You can knock off a TNT Crate stuck on your head by hopping repeatedly." your tenth Trophy *"To make tight turns, Brake Slide by holding down the Brake Button while turning hard in the direction you want to go." your eleventh Trophy *"Wumpa Fruit will make your Kart go faster. Collect 10 Wumpa Fruit to Juice Up your Kart and make your Power Ups stronger." your twelfth Trophy *"Collect every Crystal in the arena before time runs out, and you will win a prize." approaching a Crystal Challenge *"In a CNK Challenge, the letters C, N and K are hidden on the track. You must collect all the letters and come in 1st place to win a CNK Color Token." entering a CNK Challenge *"A Gem Cup is a series of races where you're awarded points for each race. If you have the most points at the end of the cup, you will win a Gem." entering a Gem Cup *"You must finish a Relic Race in a fast enough time to win a Relic. You can improve your time by breaking Time Crates, which will stop the clock for up to 3 seconds." entering a Relic Race *"Excellent! You win a Trophy." a Trophy *"Perfect! You've won a Key." a Key *"Ah, yes! You've won a Relic!" a Relic *"Excellent, you've won a Token." a Token *"Yes! You've won a Gem." a Colored Gem Emperor Velo XXVII In-Game *"You'd better make the most of that!" hit *"Don't think that will stop me!" hit *"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" *"Ouch, I'm injured!" hit *"Ouch, that hurt!" hit *"A useless gesture!" hit *"Come now, you must do better than that!" *"Oh, you're still there?!" *"Don't get lost in my exhaust!" *"Don't bother trying to keep up!" *"Feeble. Utterly feeble!" *"Are you still trying to win?!" *"Finally, some competition!" passed *"Impressive move, earthling!" passed *"Not bad, but not good enough!" passed *"How embarrassing for you!" Attacking *"You do realize I'm just toying with you?" Approaching *"Enjoy your lead, you won't have it for long!" Approaching *"Try as you may, you can't escape!" Approaching *"Does your mother tie your shoes as well?!" passed *"Are you even trying to win?!" *"Come now, you should dodge that!" Attacking *"You are my plaything!" *"Now to raise the stakes!" *"You will never escape my wrath! Ever!" Approaching *"Poor baby, I feel sorry for you!" *"I'm coming for you earthling!" *"Perhaps I should have kidnapped someone else!" *"Perhaps this will occupy you!" *"How did you ever get this far?!" Cutscenes *"I''' am Emperor Velo the XXVII, ruler of this galaxy! My subjects hunger for entertainment. And word of your racing prowess has reached my glorious empire! And I hope you put on a good show, especially since winning the circuit will win your freedom. And, if for some reason you refuse to race, your Earth will be... destroyed. But... I don't think it will come to that. Do you accept my challenge?" cutscene *"Do you accept my challenge?" "... '''OUT WITH IT!" version only "It is decided. You will race across four worlds of my choosing, and if you should win each world's key, you will earn a chance to race the galactic champion for your freedom! (laughs) To give you a fighting chance, I even modified your earthling vehicles. Now on to the first world: Terra!" selecting your team *"You've collected three trophies, a promising start. Now you must face Terra's champion - Krunk! Krunk's speed is only matched by his cunning on the track!" introduction *"But Krunk! They're from a planet just like yours. It's called... Earth!" introduction *"Krunk! *Ooh...* version only Leave my sight! You did well, but you're nowhere close to winning the circuit yet. On to the second world, Barin!" Krunk is defeated *"You now have six trophies! With these, you have earned the right to race Nash, Barin's Champion! Nash was engineered to always move. He never stops, or even sleeps." introduction *"Soon, Nash. Soon." introduction *"Excellent..." introduction *"That's a first. Get him out of here this instant! version only Nash! Get out of here! I'll deal with you later! version only Well, you're halfway there. Here's where things start to get tricky. On to Fenomena!" Nash is defeated *"With your nine trophies, you have earned the right to race Fenomena's champion - Norm!" introduction *"(laughs at Norm before composing himself) Don't let Norm's size fool you. He's a demon on the racetrack. (Norm silently refuses to race) NOOOOOO!!! You are racing today! Now do it!" introduction *"Norm! Get over here!" Norm is defeated *"Perhaps I need new ways to motivate you, like taking your books away. I thought he had you beat, but you proved me wrong! You won't be so lucky on...Teknee!" Norm is defeated *"So you know, very few racers have ever won all twelve trophies. (his subjects cheer for the playing team) Yes! They deserve it! But now, they must face my finest racer - Geary, Champion of Teknee! The pinnacle of robotics! Isn't that right, Geary?" introduction *"GEARY!!! You...have...FAILED ME!!! As punishment, you must clean the trophy podium, and when you're done with that, you will clean...the entire Coliseum! (laughs) You now have all four champion keys! And with these, you can now challenge the most accomplished racer in the entire galaxy...me! And...I...never...lose." Geary is defeated *"It seems that I did not give you enough credit, yes? I won't make that mistake again. You savages will learn fear, just as millions have before you." Velo *"That was a joke. Perhaps next time you might actually challenge me." Velo's race without winning *"Congratulations. You have won the Galaxy Circuit! And you put on quite a show! Am I right everyone?! (his subjects cheer the playing team's name) You are now free to go." defeating Velo without all relics *"Wha? You mean... Earth? version only But no, I have to destroy Earth, since you no longer want to race. You can't go back there. I thought I was pretty clear about that." defeating Velo without all relics *"What do you mean? You're free to go." version only defeating Velo without all relics *"A rematch? How exciting! version only Are you certain of that? A rematch, then? version only But there are rules to follow. You first need to earn all my Time Relics, then we can race for the fate of your...Earth." defeating Velo without all relics *(In his true form) "My empire is yours, and all the power that comes with it." Bandicoot true ending *(In his true form) "It's mine! You can't have it!" Cortex true ending *(In his true form) "Give it-! Help me! They're stealing my scepter! My power! ...Ah, keep it, it's too big for me anyways." Cortex true ending Unused The following quotes appear in the game files, but are unused in the final game. These quotes would have likely been used for the Velo Mask in the same way as Aku Aku and Uka Uka. *"Wrong way!" *"Go the other way!" *"Turn around!" *"That's not the right way!" *"Wrong direction!" *"Out of bounds!" *"Now, prove your worth!" *"Do not fail me!" *"Why do I even bother rescuing you!" *"Now stay on track this time!" *"That's your teammate!" *"Aim for the enemies!" *"Don't attack your own team!" *"Nitwits!" Real Velo *"I rule!" *"Bow before me!" *"Hahahahahahahaha!" *"I'm tall again!" Boosting *"Lightning speed!" Boosting *"Maximum velocity!" Boosting *"Bliss!" Boosting *"Watch out now!" Boosting *"Who's your daddy?!" Boosting *"Super fast!" Boosting *"Primitive cloaking!" invisibility powerup *"Now you see me, now you don't, ha!" invisibility powerup *"I am invisible!" invisibility powerup *"Wa-ha-hoah!" *"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ha!" *"Ow!" hit *"Pain!" hit *"Owhowhow!" hit *"That hurts!" hit *"Stop this spinning!" out *"I am dizzy!" out *"Hurt hurt hurt ow!" hit *"Yikes!" hit *"It hurts!" hit *"Oh no!" *"Palakaloo!" *"You will never escape my wrath, you have nowhere to hide!" *"Watch out!" *"Don't forget to dodge!" *"You'd better duck!" *"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" *"Ah-ha-ah-ha-ha-ha!" *"A useless gesture!" *"Come now you must do better than that!" *"Can't you do anything?!" *"I'm coming for you!" *"Try as you may, you can't escape, ha ha!" *"You do realize I'm just toying with you?" *"Are you still trying to win? Hahahaha!" *"You're no match for me, hahahaha!" *"Don't bother trying to keep up!" *"Are you still here?!" *"Haven't giving up yet?!" *"Oh, you're still there?!" *"Hahahaha, is that all you've got?" *"Ah thank you!" *"Thank you very much!" Nitrous Oxide *"Tremendus!" *"Marvelous!" *"Stupendous!" *"Incredible!" *"Lovely!" *"(laughs maniacally)" *"I love the smell of nitrous, smells like victory!" *"Not bad for primitive technology!" *"I love this, I like it!" *"You can't hit what you can't see!" invisibility powerup *"Surprise, surprise!" invisibility powerup *"You can hear me, but you can't see me!" invisibility powerup *"AAAAAAH!" *"UWAAAAAAH!" *"AH! Impossible!" *"This can't be happening...!" *"Inconceivable!" *"Piece of junk...!" *"I can't believe this!" *"Mmm-! Impossible...!" *"Grr, I'm squished!" Squished *"Mmm! NOT comfortable!" Squished *"WOOOAH!" *"I'll be back...!" *"Impossible!" *"Ah, vengence!" *"Say hello to my little friend!" *"This is not good!" *"This might sting a little!" Attacking *"This might tickle!" Attacking *"I don't think so!" hit with a shield *"Close, but no klackzar!" hit with a shield *"Haha! No way!" *"Not a chance!" *"Don't think you won't pay!" Approaching *"Honey, I'm hooome~! HAHA! AHA! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Approaching *"You can't run forever!" Approaching *"Get out of my way!" Approaching *"Survival of the fastest!" Passing *"Victory's mine, all mine!" Passing *"Try pressing your gas pedal!" Passing *"Huhuhuhahahahahaha!" Passing *"(grunting)" *"Oooh!" N. Trance In game *"To the moon!" airtime *"Check this out!" *"Look at me!" *"Ain't this cool?" *"Faster!" Boosting *"I have a surprise for you...!" invisibility powerup *"Let's play hide and seek?" invisibility powerup *"Owwwwww!" hit *"Why you!" hit *"That huuuurt!" hit *"Ooh-! I'm leakingggg!" hit *"Why me?!" hit *"Couldn't put him together again..." Squished *"Argh... sunny side up..." Squished *"Had a great fall!" Falling *"Mommy!" Falling *"Ahhhhhh!" Falling *"One kart, sunny side up!" Attacking *"Bet you can't dodge this one!" Attacking *"How 'bout an egg?!" Attacking *"Now it's my turn!" *"Hehehehehehehe!" *"Ha, I'm quicker than you!" *"I'm a tough egg to crack!" *"You must be yoking! (chuckles)" *"Hyahhh!" *"There's no kart behind you, honest!" Approaching *"Run, run, as fast as you can!" Approaching *"I'm comin' to get you!" Approaching *"Hold still, I wanna try something!" Approaching *"Where'd you learn to drive?!" Approaching *"Go home!" Passing *"Slow poke!" Passing *"You can't beat me!" Passing *"I'm cooking now!" Passing *"I'm on a roll!" Passing *"Scrambled again!" *"Hehehehehe!" *"I won, I won!" Victory *"No! No! No!" Loss Cutscenes *"(laughs)" cutscene Dingodile *"Crikey!" *"I can't look!" *"WOAH! What a doozy!" *"Go, baby, go!" *"Right-o!" *"Beauty!" *"You won't see me coming!" invisibility powerup *"No one can see me now!" invisibility powerup *"Aahh!" hit *"Oh, brother!" hit *"Oah!" hit *"AH!" hit *"Woah!" hit *"Woah, baby!" hit *"What a U-ie!" out *"Woah-oh-oh!" out *"Woah-oh-oh-oh! Oh, both-errrrr." out *"Oh, brotherrr!" out *"Bummer!" Falling *"Oowwwweeeeee!" Falling *"Woahhhhhhhh!" Falling *"Pakaloo!" Falling *"That'll put the wind up ya!" *"I fry youse good!" *"Let's have a go, mate!" *"Can't give me the flick that easy!" hit with a shield *"Couldn't hit me if you tried!" hit with a shield *﻿"It's hunting time!" Approaching *"Give way, mate!" Approaching *"G'day, wanna play?!" Approaching *"Move out, you spruce goose!" Approaching *"Move outta the way, you bloke!" Approaching *"Watch as I sneak up behind this kart!" Approaching *"Stay outta my way, if you know what's good for ya!" Passing *"Suck fumes, mate!" Passing *"You call that racing? THIS is racing!" Passing *"Dingo, Dingo, Dingo!" Passing *"Yeah! Yeah!" Victory *"Aw... oh, shh..." Loss Polar *"Yow ya-ya-yow!" *"Yow ha-ha-ha-ha!" *"Row-roh-roh-roh!" *"Row-row-row-row-row-row!" *"Row-row-row-row!" *"Aye-yowe!" *"Row-row-row!" *"Rowe-roof!" *"Rowe!" *"Ye-ha-ha-ya!" *"Yowe!" *"Row-rowe!" *"Rowl-rowl-rowl-rowl!" *"Rowl-rowl-rowl!" *"Ah-rowl-rowl-rowl!" *"Aye-rowl-rowl-yowl!" *"Roal-roal-roal-roal!" *"Rah-rah-row-eh-ow-ow-ole!" *"Oh-oh-oh-oh!" *"Wah-ahh-urr!" *"Yow-ur-ahh!" *"Roowle!" *"Rowle-rowl!" *"Yee-yeh-yeh-yeh-yeh-yeh-yeh-yeh-yeh!" *"He-he-ya-ya-ya!" *"Roow-roow-roow-roow!" *"Yowh-yeh-yeh-yeh-yeh!" *"Yeh-heh-heh-heh-hah-hah!" *"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" *"Yeh-yeah!" *"Yow-rah-hah!" *"Yah-yah!" *"Yeh-reh-rah!" *"Howlah!" *"Mah-mah!" *"He-he-ya-ya-ya-ya!" *"Hah-hah-hah!" *"Yeah!" *"Ya-ya-ya-ya Wahoo!" *"(Snores)" Zam *"Rooh!" *"Rooooohhhh!" *"Roow-roow!" *"Ruff-roow-roow-oow-aye-aye-aye-aye!" *"Roow!" *"Doh-he-he-he-he-he-he-he!" *"Rooooowwww!" *"(Growls) Rooh-he-he!" *"Rooh-rooh!" *"Heh-heh!" *"(Growls while clearing throat) "Ruw-um-um!" *"Wooh-wooh-wooh!" *"Woof woof woof!" *"Woa-woa-woa-woa-woa!" *"Woo-wooh!" *"Woa-woa-woa-woa!" *"(Chuckles through growling)" *"Roow-woo-woo-woo-woa!" *"(Spitting sounds)" *"Ruh-ruh-ruh-ruh-ruh-ruh-roow!" *"Woow-woo-woo-woo-woa!" *"(Growling with joy)" *"Ribbit!" *"Ruh-ruh-ruh-ruh-ruh-ruh!" *"Ribbit-ribbit!" Zem *"Boostalicious!" Boosting *"(Burp) Ah, tasty!" Boosting *"Mmm-mmm, gooooood!" Boosting *"(Burp) Ooh-hoo-hoo, so sweet!" Boosting *"Now you see me, now you don't!" invisibility powerup *"Sneaky sneaky sneaky...!" invisibility powerup *"(burps and groans)" *"(snarling)" *"(screaming)" *"(burps) ...Where'd that come from? *"I never felt thinner...!" *"No-! (gurgling sounds) ...I feel sick." *"Babagalu!" *"Ah, something to snack on!" *"Uwaaaaaah! *"(Burps)" *"Heheheh, serving you up, extra crispy!" *"GAAAAAAAAAH!" *"Feel the burp!" *"(burps) Heheh, now we're cookin' with fire!" *"Oh, you're a fiery one!" *"Ooh-uh, wise guy, huh?!" *"Ooer, ripe for the takin'!" *"(snarls) Takes more than that to cook me!" *"Aw, come on, I won't bite!" Approaching *"I'm so close, (burps) you could taste it!" Approaching *"Try to fry me, will ya?!" *"I'm workin' up an appetite!" Passing *"All this racin' makes me hungry!" Passing *"Aw, like takin' candy from a baby!" Passing Dr. Nefarious Tropy *"Blimey!" *"Myeh-heh-heh!" *"Good show!" *"Time to fly!" airtime *"Well done!" *"Amazing!" *"Fantastic!" *"Excellent!" *"Bravo!" *"Like clockwork!" *"Jolly good timing!" *"Ho ho ho!" *"Better and better!" *"I've up and disappeared!" invisibility powerup *"Out of sight, out of mind!" invisibility powerup *"Oh, ah!" *"Ooh!" *"Oh, bother!" *"Mm, bother..." *"Much- too- wound- up-!" out *"I'm good...! Oh-! ..Not good at all!" out *"Oh!" *"Noooooo!" *"Well, I never!" *"Oh, bothersome!" *"This is not right!" *"Not proper!" *"Take this, you!" Attacking *"Fear my wrath!" Attacking *"I got you in my sights, ha ha ha!" Attacking *"Time for action!" Attacking *"I've got you now!" Attacking *"Ooh, bad timing!" hit with a shield *"Better luck next time!" hit with a shield *"Thought you had me!" hit with a shield *"The wheels of time are upon you!" Approaching *"I've no time for this!" Approaching *"Blink, and you'll miss me!" Approaching *"No time like the present!" Approaching *"Time races on!" Passing *"Time waits for no one!" Passing *"My, where does the time go?" Passing *"Time's up, time's up, time's up!" Passing *"Why?" *"Aah!" *"Whyyyy...?" Pura *"Meow!" *"Meow, uh-huh!" *"Reow!" *"Weow!" *"Ma-ma-ma-meow!" *"Meow, huh-huh!" *"Eeow (hisses)!" *"Meeooowwww!" *"Eeeooowwww!" *"Eeow!" *"Ma-a-a-a-a-a-eow!" *"Ma-meow!" *"Meow-meow-meow!" *"Reow-reow-reow!" *"Meow (hisses)!" *"Meow, meow (hisses)!" *"Meow, meow!" *"Meow-meow!" *"Meeooowwww!" *"Ma-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" *"Reow-reow-meow-meow-meow!" Fake Crash *"Wowee!" *"Wahoo!" *"Yee-haw!" *"Yeehaw!" *"Woah!" *"Yippee!" *"Yahoo!" *"Woohooh!" *"Peekaboo!" *"Woohoo!" *"Wawoahwoah!" *"Yow!" *"Oooh!" *"Wa-ooh-woah!" *"Blawoah!" *"Wa-woah-oah-oah-oah-oah!" *"Wow-ow-ow!" *"Wow!" *"Yah-he-heh!" *"Wahoah!" *"Bah-hoah-hoah!" *"Haha!" *"Waoh!" *"Woohoah!" *"He-he-he-he!" *"Ha-ha-ho-ho-ho!" *"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" *"Ha-ha-ha-ho-ho-ho-ho!" *"Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" *"Ah-ho-ho-ha-ha-ha-ha!" *"Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah! (blows a razzberry)" *"Me?!" Victory Krunk In-game *"No, Terra must win!" *"Earthling has lucky shot..." *"EEYAAAAAAAAH!" *"You cannot touch me!" *"Ha! Earthlings are no challenge to me." *"You must try faster than that!" *"Hyaahah!" *"Hahahaha!" *"You tried to pass me?" *"Hah! Perhaps you challenge me yet." *"Show me your skill, earthling." *"Come to me, earthling!" *"I will stop giving you easy time now!" passed *"You are not as slow as you look." passed *"Very sneaky, earthling." passed *"Hah! Terra cannot lose!" *"Hehahahaha, even little ones race better." *"You are best racer from Earth? Huah!" *"You will have to do better than that!" *"Here I come!" Approaching *"You will not keep lead!" Approaching *"I will pass you soon!" Approaching *"I will smash you like a bug." *"Hoohahaha!" *"I will crush you!" *"UaaAAaaAAaaAAaah!" *"Come to me!" *"Are you afraid, Earthling?" *"Earthlings make me angry!" Cutscenes *"They will race me? They look slow. Send them back!" introductory cutscene *"Earth! I have heard of this planet! It is a copy of my Terra! I will race them, and show them...who has the better planet!" introductory cutscene *"Key... makes you champion of Terra. Also, opens...all world gates on my planet." "Visit...when you want!" version only "Just... do not make trouble." version only defeating Krunk *"What is this? Gift from your world? Thank you! I am sorry... We actually copied your planet." version only defeating Krunk Nash In-game *"No time for this!" *"Keep moving, keep moving, keep moving..." *"Fish outta water!" *"(growls)" *"Wrong!" *"Denied!" *"(immitates beeping) Access denied!" *"Uh-uh!" *"C'mon, show me what you got!" *"Nee-ner, nee-ner, nee-ner!" *"Heheheh, you're swimmin' with the big boys now!" *"I'm feelin' a frenzy comin' on!" *"Get lost!" *"Eat my wake!" *"Now I'm the hunter!" passed *"The chase is on!" passed *"Now this 'is gettin' fun!" ''passed *"What, are ya fallin' asleep out there?" *"You swim with sharks, ya get bit!" *"Aww, what's the matter? You fall down go boom?!" *"Ready or not, here I come!"'' 'Approaching'' *"I'm right behind you!" Approaching *"C'mon, don't be shy!" Approaching *"I've got fins, and you're '''finished!" Approaching *"C'mon, I won't bite!" Approaching *"Closer, I won't bite...!" Approaching *"Later!" *"Bye-bye!" Cutscenes *"Put em' up! Put em' up!" introductory cutscene *"Is that...enough?" introductory cutscene *"I need to get moving!" introductory cutscene *"Not soon...NOW!!!!" introductory cutscene *"Ooh! Hello there! Do you think...I can get my key back? Come on!" version only defeating Nash *"I DON'T CARE!!!!! Neh-eh-eh!" version only ''defeating Nash *"Eep." version only defeating Nash *"Give me my key back!" version only defeating Nash *"Why you...!" version only defeating Nash Big Norm In-game *"Oh, that tickles!" hit *"Hey don't waste time with me!" *"Oh, you wanna start racing again, huh?!" approached *"Hey, look who decided to join us!" approached *"Ooh, you're gonna feel that in the morning!" Attacking *"Oop, that's gonna leave a mark!" Attacking *"Happy trails, pal!" Attacking *"How does that feel pally, huh?!" Attacking *"Ha-ha-ha!" *"Gotcha!" Attacking *"Defense, defense!" Attacking *"Not your day, huh?!" Approaching *"Look out buddy, here I come!" Approaching *"You just stay where you are, okay!" Approaching *"Just stay back there!" *"Forget about it!" *"You can't do that to my little buddy!" Norm getting hit *"Oh, you are so toast!" Norm getting hit *"Big Norm to the rescue!" Norm getting hit *"Oh-ho-ho-ho no, you got nothin'!" Norm getting hit *"Hang on, little buddy, I'm comin'!" Norm getting hit *"Nice move, Little Norm!" Norm passing *"Watch it, Little Norm!" Norm passing *"Bravo, Little Norm! Heh-heh!" Norm passing *"If you hurt my little buddy...!" *"I'm gonna clip your wings, hehehhahaha!" *"Well, this one's faster than we thought!" Norm passed *"You better not touch one hair on his little head...!" Norm passed *"Better light the fires, Little Norm!" Norm passed *"Huh?" *"Go, Norm! Go, Norm!" *"That's it, Little Norm!" *"Now 'thats '''what I'm talkin' about!" *"Oh! That's harsh, Little Norm." ''Norm attacking *"Hah! Good one, Little Norm!" Norm attacking *"Stop it, little buddy, you're killin' me!" Norm attacking *"Heheh, quit it, Little Norm!" Norm attacking *"Look who finally showed up!" approached Cutscenes *"Ooh, a race! Count me in!" introductory cutscene *"I don't want to hear it! The deal was that you race in return for me wearing this dumb get-up! Besides, they don't stand a chance..." introductory cutscene *"You know, you did good out there! You got a real shot at winning this thing, 'cause you worked together!"version only defeating the Norms *"Hey! Come over here and make nice!" version only defeating the Norms *"Meh, he pretends not to care, but he's just like me - he hates losing." version only defeating the Norms *"Where do you get off calling me a clown? With your big head and your stupid springy hair!" version only defeating the Norms *"Uh oh." defeating the Norms Geary In-game *"Stop that!" *"Stop distracting me!" *"Do you mind...?" *"Don't do that!" *"Oh, when will you learn?" *"A futile effort." *"Silly pest!" *"Oh my, you are a pest!" *"Ooh, no scratches!" *"Shoo, you're making a mess!" *"Ohohohoo, not good, huhu, that earthling is closing fast...!" *"Oh bother, that gRIMY EART'''HLING IS WINNING!" *"Oh dear, now I MUST DEMOLISH YOU!" *"How am I losing?! What did I do wrong?!" *"Clean as a whistle!" *"Wash, wax, win!" *"Oh, well, there's more where that came from!" *"Hmm, I missed a spot...!" *"Haha, hey, yeah, have some of that!" *"Why try? Machines will always win!" *"You can't defeat perfection!" *"Make one mistake, and I WI'LL PASS YOU!'" *"I'm right behind you!" *"Eat vaccum dust!" *"Stay away, you filthy thing!" *"LaunCH'ING SCRUBBER!'" *"Deploying sanitary reinforcment!" *"Cha-ching!" *"Spotless!" Cutscenes *"Only a robot can achieve perfection in motion! '''''I WILL DEMOLISH ANY- Oh, what a mess! Can't have that not clean. Now, where was I?" [Geary's' introductory cutscene]'' *"My key! How did I lose?! I know Teknee like the back of my...my hand! It's dirty! This whole place is filthy! (scoffs)" defeating Geary Velo's Advisors In-Game *"I failed!" hit *"Forgive me, my lord!" hit *"Oooh...!" hit *"Ow!" hit *"Oh, that hurt...!" hit *"Insolent earthling!" *"Bow to his will!" *"For the emperor!" *"Here comes the earthling...!" approached by player *"Prove your worth!" approached by player *"You don't deserve to race the emperor!" ' *"You must challenge me first!" *"Worthless earthling!" player *"Can you do no better than that?" player *"Hehehehehee!" *"I will not fail my emperor!" *"Heheheheh!" *"I can not let you win!" the player *"Get out of my way!" the player *"Haha! I will destroy you!" the player Cutscenes *Advisor 1: "My lord! Please don't get angry!" ending *Advisor 2: "Your suit is leaking, sire!" ending *Advisor 2: "Yaaahhh! I can see my house from here!" ending Category:Quotes Category:Crash Nitro Kart